Tisztázandó dolgok
by MeronC
Summary: PruHun fanfiction, Gilbret elmúlása.
Döglött csönd, feszült arcok, elszánt szemek. Menetel a halálba. Sírás a megbocsájtásért. Halál egy vigasztaló csókot nyom a homlokra, megnézi a lelkedet. Meg-megáll, látatlanul egy mérgezett tőrt forgat meg a szívekben, bűntudatot ébreszt. Titkokat fejt meg, kezdődő sorsokat köt össze.

A következő egy fehér hajú, ősi szemű férfi, kinek szeme nem sír, nem nevet, nem értetlenkedik.

Tudja, mi vár rá.

-Mire vársz?- förmed a sötét alakra, hangja harciasan csattan a csöndben. A tömeg megáll, mindenki felébred a kábulatból. Lázadás, a Semmiben. És miért? _Késik Halál csókja_.

-Még nem végeztél.- a reszelős hang, mintha nem is a testből szólna, nincs hangsúlya, nem illik élőhöz, se holthoz. Feszültté válik a lét is.- Menj vissza, de nem is.- felemeli az állát a férfinak, s a szemébe nézve a szájára csókol. Ha homlok, megbocsájtás, letisztázás, az érzelmek akkor csak velejárók. Ha száj... büntetés, ami évekig eltart, akár örökké. Az érzelmek pedig belülről emésztik el, nem eresztik, nem engedik felejteni.

* * *

Zihálva ébred fel, a fülledt éjszakai szoba ablaka nyitva, de inkább csak a meleget engedi be, ami lengedezteti a fehér függönyt. A szoba almazöld színe nyugtatóan hat rá, elmerengve figyeli a szegényes berendezését. Az ablak alatt egy egyszerű asztalka, rajta pár kedves fénykép, porcelán figurák. A szoba átellenes oldalán szekrények sorakoztak, ajtajukra Gilbird-madárkák sokasága, pár magyar zászló, elvétve egy-egy porosz is. A szabad falrészeken csendéletek, portrék rég elveszett, egyszer megpillantott emberekről. Az ágyban csak ő és házigazdája vannak, Gilbert és Erzsi.

A nő békésen aludt, mint aki nem is sejti, hogy mi játszódott le a fél méterrel mellette fekvő ember álmában néhány perccel ezelőtt.

Poroszország fáradtan elmosolyodott, s megsimogatta a magyar nő barna fürtjeit, arcának vonalát, nyaka kecses ívét, gömbölyű vállait. A nő belefészkelte magát érintésébe, belenyöszörgött a párnába.

-Gilbert...- mormogta, s kezével kitapogatta az említettet.- Még a Nap se jött fel.- hangja álomtól karcos, arca gyűrött, látszanak rajta a lepedő ráncainak nyomai.

-De megszeretném nézni veled!- Gilbert megsimogatta Erzsi álmos arcát, s egy lágy csókot lopott a magyartól. Erzsi felmorrant, s mikor már a porosz eltávolodott volna ajkaitól, a tarkójánál fogva visszarántotta magához.

-Tisztázzunk valamit! Én ilyenkor még aludni szoktam, nem a fényes gömb felkelését lesni, mint valami bugyuta brazil dráma hősnője!- morogja Erzsi, mikor szétválnak. Gilbert elvigyorodik a magyar álmos tekintetétől, hiába akar Erzsi megrovóan nézni.

-Gyere már, Meine Liebe.- kötözködően megbökte a nő oldalát, s megragadta a lendülő lábat. Végigsimított rajta, s megcsókolta a puha combokat. Erzsi elpirult, morogva rántotta el lábát az édes kínzástól.

-Megyek már.- makogta, s kipattanva a kényelmes ágyból, hátranézett a válla felett a férfira.- Jössz?

Gilbert elvigyorodott, s az ingében tetszelgő magyar mellé ugrott.

-Csak így?- suttogta az arcába hajolva.- Egy szál semmiben?

Erzsi felszegte az állát, s egy szót sem szólva a hátsó ajtó felé vette az irányt. Poroszország szórakozottan megingatja a fejét, majd a nő után megy.

Mikor kiérnek, megállnak a kert közepén, körülöttük kókadozó, virágzó virágok, mik csillognak a harmattól. Egymásnak dőlnek, összekulcsolják ujjaikat, lábujjaikat a nedves földbe fúrják. _Béke van, csönd, nyugalom, szerelem._

A Nap lassan, fokozatosan kel fel, s Gilbert előre lép, elereszti a törékeny kezet. Szomorúan mosolyogva melengeti arc bőrét a sugarakban. Érzi, hogy _itt van._ A közelben. De élvezni akarja még egy kicsit a pillanatot, maga körül tudni Magyarország jelenlétét.

Magyarország gyönyörködve eltátja a száját, megremeg, ahogy meglátja Poroszország mögött felsejlő napfény-szárnyakat. Mint egy tiszta, fenséges, magasztos lény. Annyira nem tudja elképzelni néha ezt Poroszországról, most mégis képes lenne elhinni, hogy angyalként tért vissza az elfeledettek földjéről. Könnyek szöknek a szemébe.

Majd megpillantja Gilbert vállából felszálló, fényes pontot. És fokozatosan egyre több és több szabadul el a férfi testétől, egyre kevesebb marad a férfiból. Egyre több könny szökik Erzsi szemébe, s előre lendülve hátulról megöleli. Belezokog a mezítelen hátába, s szorosan átkarolja. Nem akarja, hogy vége legyen! Mondjon már valamit! De Gilbert _csak szomorúan mosolyog_ a napfelkeltébe.

És _eltűnik_ , csak egy ruhadarabot hagyva maga után.


End file.
